Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Woody K
Summary: A time travel mishap resulted in Lucina interrupting Pit and Palutena in the hot spring, so the angel and goddess helped her shed her inhibitions and her clothes so they can make her feel so right. Request from Lord of Dong.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Pit and Palutena were completely naked and skinny dipping in the hot spring. Pit and Palutena liked to be naked and they also liked to kiss in the nude.

Meanwhile, Lucina was beginning to travel back to the past. However, mistakes were made and Lucina soon found herself getting a front row seat of Pit and Palutena making love. She watched very squeamishly as Palutena's mouth slid over Pit's tiny hardening cock. Pit's eyes close and he sigh with pleasure as she sucked his one inch erection. Palutena's cunt tingles knowing that soon his hard cock will be thrusting into her wet cunt. Lucina moved closer so she can see their every move and hear their every moan, when she shuddered, Pit and Palutena looked at her, they smiled and Pit said, "Lucina! Nice of you to drop by!"

Lucina only remained silent and cringed, she was not exactly a big fan of nudism and sex as Pit and Palutena were, she swallowed and questioned them, "Have I come at a bad time?"

Pit smiled, "Nonsense! No time is a bad time for us."

Palutena added, "Why so nervous?"

Lucina stammered, "Y-you two are..."

The angel finished that sentence, "Naked, we know. We like being naked. Do you?"

"Fuck no!"

Lucina shook her head, Palutena asked, "Why not? Do you have body issues or something?"

"Maybe!...yes."

Pit and Palutena got out of the water, the goddess of light gave her a big hug, Lucina felt Palutena's wet, naked body against her clothes as Palutena whispered, "Don't have body issues. The two of us aren't the slightest bit embarrassed, we're unashamed of our naked bodies. You're among friends here, being in Smash Bros. and all, we love you and think you would look amazing in the nude."

"I don't know."

"Well, you are physically similar to me, so I know for sure."

Lucina asked, "You really think so?"

The naked angel and goddess nodded, Lucina said softly, "Well, I suppose one time being naked wouldn't be the end of the world."

Palutena smiled, "Now you're talking."

She reached for Lucina's clothes to strip her, but Lucina stopped her and asked to ler do it herself. Slowly and reluctantly, Lucina took off everything, even her bra and underwear. Once all of her clothes were off, Lucina was completely naked, she covered her private areas with her arms, making the others giggle, Pit said, "Come on, let us see your genitals. I'm not covering mine, why cover yours?"

The Ylisse princess was hesistant, Pit moved Lucina's arms, but she didn't fight back and instead just let it happen. Lucina was completely nude on show for all to see. Palutena embraced Lucina again and gave her a kiss on the lips, Lucina blushed, "I'm not gay."

Palutena said, "Well then, I guess you're his."

Lucina was less reluctant as she reached out to touch Pit, whose cock disappears completely into Lucina's mouth. She effortlessly received that one inch of his hard cock, giving Pit incredible waves of pleasure. For a moment, Lucina didn't feel like herself, knowing that she was going against her serious nature as she took Pit's cock into her throat, but it passed. Pit's pleasure brought Lucina pleasure. For a moment, Pit reached out for Lucina's hand and squeezed it, letting her know that he and Palutena appreciated her presence and were glad that she was here now.

Her head moved up and down. Slowly at first, then faster, then slow again. Pit grabbed Lucina's head, forcing her mouth down as far as it will go. The angel moaned and gasped, Lucina's cunt is so fucking wet and Palutena was busy masturbating from seeing the erotic display as she waited her turn, longing for Pit to fuck her from behind again and take his pleasure. When Lucina took Pit's penis out of her mouth, she took a moment to be dumbfounded over how small his cock was, she stifled a giggle, "I'm sorry. Pit, is your penis always this tiny?"

Pit shrugged, "Pretty much."

"I can't help but wonder what the other women in Smash Bros. would think when they see your small cock."

"They all think small is cute, just like they all think I'm cute too. If was naked in front of them, they'd most likely giggle out of adoration. Right, Lady Palutena?"

Still masturbating, the goddess of light nodded. Pit grabbed Lucina's hair and asked her to turn over. Lucina complied and got on all fours as she spread her legs wide. He could see the glistening wetness of her cunt and he couldn't wait to see his cock enter that wetness.

Slowly, Pit inserted the tip, he look at Lucina and they smiled at each other. Lucina asked Palutena to kiss her hard, the goddess giggled, "I thought you said you weren't gay."

Lucina giggled back, "Well, I can be bisexual."

The Ylisse princess softly kissed the goddess's lips as Palutena got on her hands and knees, Lucina soaked in all the things she was doing, getting naked, sucking on a dick that was now going into her pussy and now kissing another woman, it was like she didn't even know herself anymore. Lucina moaned in Palutena's mouth as Pit's cock was buried deep in Lucina's wet cunt. Palutena sat on her naked butt so she could place the palm of one hands on Lucina's cheek while she fingered herself with the other.

Pit put his hands on either side of Lucina's hips and he was now fucking her wildly. They knew that soon they would all cum. His breath comes faster, as did Lucina's and as did Palutena's. Now, Pit pulled Lucina towards his cock, which was wet from her cunt. Pit's cum spurted out and pulled his penis away from Lucina's vagina to reward the princess and goddess with the thick, delicious liquid from Pit's cock.

Palutena finally fingered herself to the point of orgasm, but not before Lucina's pussy squirted hot white cum a few seconds after Pit pulled his cock out. When Palutena came, Lucina lowered her head to ingest her woman juice.

Once everyone was dry, they all lied down cuddled, Lucina especially was so happy that Pit and Palutena shared it all with her. Lucina smiled at them and said, "Thank you."

The woman with green hair gave the woman with blue hair a kiss on the cheek and hugged Lucina, saying, "No, thank _you_. Thank you being part of it. Perhaps you would like to join us again."

"Maybe Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda or Bayonetta would also like to get their hands on Pit."

Pit giggled, "They totally should."

Palutena asked, "Where and when were you headed anyway?"

Lucina answered, "We can worry about that later. We should all rest for now."

They all fell asleep, Lucina cradled in Palutena arms as Pit hugged Lucina from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone recovered their stamina, Palutena then left to let Pit and Lucina have some alone time, though she secret watched them as masturbated as she did. Lucina was floating, just her neck and head were above water and Lucina opened her legs to effortlessly wrap them around Pit's waist as she guided her pussy towards his rigid cock. The blue haired woman couldn't help giggle a little, "Pit, is your penis always so tiny?"

Pit smiled, "Yes, small things are cute, right?"

"Well, I would say your face and butt and cute too."

"I bet your face and bottom are even cuter."

"Oh, stop it. You probably think Palutena's is cuter than mine."

"Your naked bottom is still sexy regardless."

His hands were on Lucina's waist and she glided onto Pit's hard shaft, slowly but fully until a naked Lucina was completely inside Pit, whose hands reached around to her back and pulled her towards him, Pit felt Lucina's breasts on his chest and noticed her nipples are hard and erect.

As they began again, Pit grabbed her hips and began to slide Lucina back and forth, creating a mutual rhythm that created waves that splash and gurgle all around the hot spring. Pit kissed and nibbled Lucina's neck, earlobe and lips, amidst pants and moans. They were both so excited that it didn't take long before they approached orgasm together, Lucina was surprised to know how easy it was to fuck like that.

Starting to cum, Pit grunted and groaned out loud and Lucina was nearly shrieking! The naked angel felt Lucina's vagina clamp around his cock as she shuddered and trembled on his little pole. He pumped and pumped into the naked princess, it seemed eternal, but eventually eased up and slowed down. Lucina's arms were around Pit's neck and now her forehead was resting on his as their movements slowed down to a pleasant stop.

The afterglow for them both was wonderful and the warm water seemed to make it last even longer. Still on Pit's penis, Lucina held his hands and leaned back, her head was going back to get her hair wet. Pit raised her up a little so that Lucina's breasts were above water and Pit could lick and suck them, running his tongue around her hard nipples.

Then, Pit slid Lucina off his horny cock and as she raised her head upright, Pit asked Lucina to stand. His eyes were glued on Lucina's wet naked body as she stand up, the water running off her, dripping off her breasts and nipples as she pulled her hair back and down her back. Pit turned Lucina around and bent her over. It was quite a turn on to look at Lucina's bottom, it was almost but not quite as thicc as Palutena's bottom, but it came close.

He approached Lucina from the rear, pushed his throbbing cock into her cunt again and heard her gasp loud enough for Palutena to hear as be turned on as she kept touching herself, fully aware of what they were doing. As Pit slammed into Lucina all the way, he love the feeling of his hips and thigh when they pressed hard against Lucina's wet, naked bum. Pit alternated between running his hands over Lucina's buttocks, bare back and around to grope her delicious boobs. They both told each other that they were going to cum again and Pit sped up the stroking until his cock gushed gobs of cum deep into Lucina's steaming hot cunt again before lying back on the side of the spring to rest.

Feeling energized again and wanting to continue their sensual erotic games, Pit walked back towards Lucina, his cock and balls out of the water. Lucina took the opportunity to suck Pit's cock into her wanting mouth. Pit gasped as Lucina looked into his eyes while bobbing her head on Pit's dick and she said, "It's so cute and tiny."

She alternated sucking with running her tongue up and down the seam and sucking Pit's nuts into her mouth, one at a time and then both. The nude princess was running her tongue around them, then back up the seam, tickling the underside of the tip, into the slit, around the head and back to fucking Pit's pee-pee with her mouth.

Lucina did this so exquisitely that Pit was ready to blow yet another load of cum into her mouth, he told her and felt her moan in approval. With that, Pit shoot more loads of cum into her milking mouth, his legs were weak after another strong orgasm and settled back into the warm waters. As Lucina held Pit close and cuddled him, Pit gradually floated back to earth. When Pit regained his composure, he told her, "Now it's your turn."

Releasing Pit to float on his back, she got a kick out of how Pit's penis pointed straight up like a mast. Lucina guided Pit into place by grabbing his cock and pulling him into position. He sat on the side and Lucina stood up in front of him, legs apart.

The sight of Lucina naked with her tits, nipples, trimmed pussy and lips fully exposed were fantastic, though Pit always favored Palutena's nudity. Pit's hands reached behind Lucina and grabbed her butt cheeks, pulling her vulva towards his face. She stepped closer to Pit, her legs straddling his as Lucina placed her hands on the sides of his head, guiding Pit to where she wants attention the most.

Flattening out his tongue, Pit licked the length of her slit and felt Lucina shudder as he sucked her pussy lips roughly into his mouth while flicking them around. Making Pit's tongue into a hard shaft, he searched for her clit by licking up, down and around. He loved the feeling of Lucina's clitoris getting hard from the attention, he heard her gasp and moan as his slimy tongue found its target.

Lucina started to tell Pit how good it felt to feel him lick that clit, suck that cunt and also, "You keep this up and I'm going to cum all over your face."

In response, Pit massaged Lucina's butt, tickling her butt crack with a few fingers and urging her to blow off on his face, "Do it."

Her hands went to the back of Pit's head and pushed his face hard into her as she screamed out loud and Pit tasted her juices flooding out of her very core. They both relaxed in each other's arms again, the warm waters covering them like a warm eiderdown quilt.

At the same time, Palutena finally climaxed from hearing Pit and Lucina cum, she smiled as they both quivered in each other's arms as they came together and kissed each other, hands roaming all over each other. Palutena joined them again, cuddling behind Lucina and kissing her neck, she asked, "Did you two have fun?"

However, neither of them could answer because they were out cold, though with the smiles on their faces, Palutena giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
